


The History Of The House

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, M/M, Sad Kageyama Tobio, This is gonna be super cute fluff, sad tobs tho, thats a pre-existing tag omg, this fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio is being dragged with his father to events regarding his work. At these events he bonds with a witty and charming son of a wealthy businessman, Oikawa Tooru. </p><p>Hinata has just moved in to his new apartment in Tokyo when he stumbles upon an old shoe box full of photos. They we're of a young couple from the early 1940s. He slowly grew to love the two people in the photos.</p><p>Neither expected their lives to overlap in such a perposterous way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Begining

Hinata dragged the box through the doorway, sighing heavily. He stood up and looked around his living room, smiling. 

He wiped he sweat from his forehead and continued to bring his boxes inside. 

Hinata wasn't used to the heat down south, moving from Miyagi and all. Hinata was a journalist for The Daily Yomiuri, a newspaper in Tokyo. Ever since grade school he loved the news in one form or another. 

After graduating from university, 23 year old Hinata Shoyou decided to move to the big city and experience a new life. 

He dragged another box across his floor with a whooshing sound. The apartment was small with big windows. He was on the third floor of a large complex in the heart of Tokyo. 

He would never have been able to afford this apartment normally, apparently some scandal happened here. Hinata chose this place because of the numbers but also because of the history. 

He loved the layout of the house as well, a small living room when you first entered the door. There was a small hallway with two rooms leading off it, one bed room and the bathroom. The kitchen was at the end of the hall and filled to the top with Hinatas already unpacked food. 

Hinata dragged another box over to the center of the living room. He was basically unpacked except for the four or five boxes in the living room. He sighed and sat on the ground, leaning against his couch. 

He slumped to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water from his refrigerator. He took a swig, looking around his kitchen. He leaned against the counted, smiling. 

Work didn't start for a week so he had some time to settle in. He decided to continue unpacking and maybe he could go out for dinner tonight. 

He walked back to the living room and continued to unpack his boxes.

After an hour or so Hinata called it a day. He only had half a box left, that was enough for the day, right?

He took a quick shower and got dressed again. He grabbed his keys and headed down the hall to the elevator. He walked down the street, relishing in the cool summer dusk. 

He liked Tokyo, it was so different from Miyagi. The city was so bright and fast compared to his home town. 

He spent the evening wandering the streets and looking into shop windows. He bought a few trinkets and a small house plant for his new flat. 

When he finally wandered back into his place it was ten thirty at night. He placed the things on the table by the door and placed the small pot on the counter under the window. 

He walked back to his small bedroom and collapsed on the bed. He groggily pulled the covers over himself and fell asleep.

\---

Hinatas life was pretty normal for the next few weeks. He went to work and loved his job. He made many friends at the papers' head quarters. 

He started to notice odd things, little things, around the house. Sometimes when he left his keys around the house, the next day he would find them in the bowl by the door. Every once in a while he would leave the dirty dishes on the counter and the next morning he would find them clean and in the cabinets. 

Hinata never paid much mind to this, if the chores mysteriously got done he wasn't complaining. 

As the weeks went by he settled in to the life of Tokyo nicely. Everything was looking up. 

Sure he got odd stares in the hallway from people who saw him leave the apartment. They must think the same superstition against the place. 

He still had some things to set up, even after the month he lived there. When he was setting up his closet space he noticed something. 

There was a small shoe box tucked away in the back corner. Hinata almost missed it because it was so covered in dust. 

He pulled it down and flipped open the lid. Forty years worth of dust created a small cloud above the box. The box was filled with pictures that had to be over seventy years old. 

He picked up one of the ones on top, blowing the dust off. It was of two men standing in the kitchen Hinata now calls home. One was a taller man who couldn't be much older than Hinata. He had soft brown hair and a naturally beautiful face. 

There was another standing next to him with straight black hair and a slightly stressed expression. He looked like the type of person who's normal face looked pissed off. 

They were standing in the center of the room, the angry one on his toes to place a kiss on the others cheek. The taller one seemed smug to be reviving this peck from the other. 

The sun had set and Hinata was still looking at these photos. He stared at the photos, moonlight illuminating his bedroom.

Hinata dug through the box more, laying antique pictures around him. He saw more and more pictures of the same two men. Hinata grew quite attached to the two, having to hide their love from the people around them. 

When he got closer to the bottom he found one of the taller boy crying on the shorters' shoulder. He had papers in his hands when they were wrapped around the angry ones neck. 

Hinata couldn't make out much on the paper but he took a guess on what happened. With the next few photos he realized that the tall one was drafted into the army. 

There were a few pictures strewn next to Hinata that showed the short one crying. He was sitting on his couch with his hands in his face. 

Hinata grew attached to the two when he saw a picture of the short one standing alone at the funeral. He had a solemn look on his face, standing next to the coffin. 

Hinata felt horrible for the man, he felt like he knew the man. On the back of the picture were beautifully scrawled words that said "Tooru funeral, died in combat for his love, Tobio."

"Tooru...Tobio..." Hinata said aloud. 

"Tobio. Tooru. Tobio. Tooru. Tooobioooo" he said it again and again. The name seemed to fit the men well. He heard the creak of the floor boards behind him, his eyes widening to twice their normal size. 

"You called?"


	2. Parallels of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do a thing like one chapter is Hinata and one chapter was the flashback but I decided to do it this way because, well, I can ;)

"Tobio! Nice to meet you!"

The brunet walked over and shook Kageyamas hand. "And you."

They were both children of wealthy businessmen who recently became business partners. Kageyama was dragged along to this banquet so his father would look good. Oikawa, on the other hand, begged his parents to let him come. 

Kageyama would much rather be studying for university. He had a dream to travel the world and he couldn't do that without a higher education. 

"You're so grumpy," Oikawa pouted at the other boy. "You should smile."

The two were standing off to the side with drinks in their hands. 'Tooru has such a pretty face' Kageyama thought, studying the other boy. 

Oikawa looked over the crowded patio at all the guests. They were all waiting for the host to make his appearance. 

Kageyamas father was a famous surgeon who was determined to make Tobio a doctor like him. Oikawas father was the owner of a large chain of hospitals. It was like fate they were thrown together. 

Oikawa took a sip of his wine. Kageyama stared at the small curves and slopes on Oikawas face. He had a sharp jawline and a small nose. His hair was eloquently styled to the side, sticking up in odd locations. "Like what you see?"

Oikawa grinned, turning to face Kageyama. "Wha-what?" He coughed, choking on his wine. 

Oikawa winked at the shorter boy, taking another sip. Kageyama looked away at the ground, blushing furiously. 

"Shut up." He mumbled, still not looking up. 

Oikawa chuckled softly. "Alright, whatever you say."

~~~~~~~~

Hinata whipped around to face the voice. 

There was a tall man leaning against the doorframe, staring down at Hinata. He was pale with a nice fitting suit. His face was slightly hidden by the stripped hat just above his eyes. 

Hinata knew this was Tobio. 

Hinata yelped and scrambled back. He leaped over the piles of photos and over his bed, crouching behind it. 

Tobio bent down and poked at one photo. He stared at the photo of him and Tooru kissing. 

Hinata looked at the face of this...man. He looked sad, reminiscing on the lost love. 

"Who-who-who are yo-you?"

"Kageyama Tobio."

"I know that. But how? You're that guy right?" 

Kageyama looked up at Hinata, taking the hat off his head. "That's me."

Hinata couldn't process what was happening? This was a...ghost?

"Don't be afraid. I don't hurt you. I'm just lost."

Hinata slowly stood up straight, still tentative of the man in his room. "Are you a ghost?"

"I prefer the term Goryō."

Hinata looked at the spirit. From what he knew they were revenge spirits who only exist to punish those who wronged them. 

He slowly walked around the bed. He wasn't sure if Tobio would hurt him, he rationalized that if he wanted Hinata dead, Hinata would be. He crept over to the man and bent down next to him. 

He locked eyes with Hinata. Hinatas stomach churned uncomfortably. 

"If you're a Goryō, then how did you die?"

Tobio looked down at the pictures again. He stood up and walk out of the room. 

"Tobio!" Hinata ran after Tobio into the hallway. He looked around at the empty apartment, calling the Goryōs' name. He was nowhere to be found. 

Hinata sighed and collapsed on the couch. For a few minutes he couldn't tell if he just imagined the whole interaction. It was so weird he had to process it all. 

He pulled a blanket from the end of the couch up to cover his face. This was all too weird. 

Hinata threw the blanket off and ran out the door. He jogged down the three flights and out on to the side walk. He ran down the road and to the book store a few blocks over. 

He pushed open the door and walked over to the mythology section of the building. He looked at all the book for a moment before pulling down one about ancient Japanese ghosts. 

He flipped open the book and to the section of Goryōs. 

"The name consists of two kanji, 御 (go) meaning honorable and 霊 (ryō) meaning soul or spirit.  
Arising mainly in the Heian period, the belief was that "the spirits of powerful lords who had been wronged were capable of catastrophic vengeance, including destruction of crops and the summoning of a typhoon or an earthquake."

He slammed the book shut. How could this stuff be real? He pulled another book off the shelf and flipped to the Goryō section. 

"According to tradition, the only way to "quell the wrath of a goryō" was with the help of a yamabushi, who could "perform the necessary rites that would tame the spirit."

Hinata sighed and pulled up information on the yamabushi. He continued to research the history and mythology for an hour before checking out two of the books. 

Before he left he decided to research a little bit more on Tobio. He pulled up one of the old newspapers to see if they were listed in the obituaries. 

There was a small paragraph about the two from the 1940s. It was in the section about the people who died in combat. 

"Oikawa Tooru, age 27, friend and family member. Drafted to fight and died during active combat. Friend Kageyama Tobio tells paper '[Oikawa] was the bast man I've ever known.' He will be missed."

Hinata flipped through to a month later and found Kageyama. 

"Kageyama Tobio, age 25, unmarried. Died in apartment he shared with the deceased Oikawa Tooru (age 27). Other residents stated he was a kind man who didn't get out much. He will be missed."

Hinata walked back home, it was still settling in this was happening. He wondered if Tobio would come back when he called. When he got back home he set down the books on his coffee table. 

"Tobio? You there?"

Hinata looked around the room for the man. "Tobio?" He walked throughout his house but saw nothing. 

He walked into his room and sat on the bed. The pictures were still splayed across the ground. 

Tobio looked happy in so many of them, unlike his sad eyes nowadays. He wanted to meet Tooru as well, he seemed so kind. 

"Did people know you guys were a couple? Did they care?"

Hinata hoped for a response, he begged for a response. 

After waiting a minute or two he gave up and laid down on his bed. Maybe he was just stressed about the move and he imagined Kageyama. 

Hinata closed his eyes and dozed off peacefully. 

\---

"Hello." 

Hinata shot up, looking around wide eyed. He looked at the boy sitting on the ground, smiling slightly. 

"Sorry to startle you."

Hinata clutched his chest, his heart rate slowing. "You piece of crap that scared me."

Kageyama sighed apologetically. "I said sorry" Kageyama stood up and brushed off his suit. 

He was still wearing the same suit from the day before. "Are you really a Goryō?"

"Why would I lie?"

"How long were you and Oikawa together?"

Kageyama froze, his eyes shifting slightly. "It's okay, I don't judge."

Kageyama looked at hinata inquisitively. "But we-I...what?"

"It's accepted now."

Kageyama looked down, shaking his head slightly. "I don't believe it. We were a generation too early."

Kageyama scratched his cheek wistfully. Hinata could see the sadness resting in his old eyes. 

"I looked you up and well, how did you die?"

'Not every day you ask that question'

Kageyama brushed his bangs back then let them fall back. "It's a long story..." He twirled the hair next to his ear nervously. 

"I-I have to go." Kageyama whipped around and ran out the door. "Dammit Tobio!" Hinata leaped off the bed, knowing Kageyama was gone. 

Hinata sighed in exasperation and flopped back down on the bed. "You're so annoying."


	3. Expanding the Horizon

"Long time no flirt, Tobio."

Kageyama blushed furiously. "Don't say that so loudly, they'll hear you."

Oikawa grinned and looked at Tobio. "What's a kid like you doing loitering around this hospital?"

"Kid? I'm only two years younger."

The older boy chuckled and leaned against the wall. They were both standing outside the new hospital the Oikawa family's new hospital. Kageyama Akihiro was officially joining the staf as head of surgery. 

"Look at those two, warming up for the press." Oikawa tucked his hands into his pockets, smiling at the ground. 

"Put them in a room alone and they'll be at each others throats in five minutes."

"At most."

The two boys chuckled lightly. "Follow me," Oikawa grabbed the shorter boys' hand and pulled him along. 

"My dad will get angry!" Tobio tried to pull his hand from the other boys' grip to no avail. 

Oikawa snuck around to the side entrance and pushed open the door. He shoved Kageyama in and followed. 

"They're going to kill us! Why couldn't we just stay out there the ceremony is only half an hour long?"

"I was just so bored." Oikawa slid down the new wall. The two were standing in a clean hallway, covered from floor to celling in a mint green. 

Kageyama slid down the wall as well so the two were facing each other. Oikawa studied Kageyama in the dim overhead lights. 

"You've got a nice face," he concluded. 

Kageyama turned away, blushing madly. "You can't just say things like that."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

Kageyama kept his eyes locked on his hands, firmly planted in his lap. Oikawa crawled over to Kageyama, making the shorter boy laugh. Oikawa sat down next to Kageyama again, smiling broadly. 

He looked across the hall at the light green tile. "I hear there's a war brewing."

Kageyama stared at the boy, his mouth agape. He assumed the boy was as dumb as he looked, unbeknownst to Kageyama he was well versed in politics. 

Oikawa turned to the shorter boy. "I don't seem like the political sort but I am. We have a lot of foreign imports for medicines so I have to know the relationships of countries for when I take over."

He sighed wistfully, turning away from the other boy. "All I want to do is travel. After all the things I've read there is major beauty in the world I can never see if I stay here in Japan. 

After World War I a lot of places became too dangerous, like Germany and a part of Russia. Not like it's a major loss with Russia,"

Kageyama chuckled, he scratched his head nervously. "That's what I want to do too. I've always wanted to see New York City it sounds amazing."

Oikawa turned to Kageyama, his face lighting up with excitement. "Okay you know what, let's make a deal. In five years if we both still want to see the world, we'll go together."

Kageyama smiled brightly, which wasn't a common occurrence. "Deal."

With one shake of the hand their fates were intertwined forever. 

~~~~~~~~

Hinata spent weeks reading up on the Kageyama and Oikawa families. 

The two were wealthy back in the 1940's before Japan got involved in World War II. The Kageyama family was a long line of doctors and medical workers that dates back to the turn of the century. 

The Oikawa family, on the other hand, are the opposite of old money. The father was a natural businessman and brought his family from rags to riches. 

The two worked together for a while on a new chain of hospitals in the Kageyama name. 'That's when Tooru and Tobio probably met' Hinata concluded. 

He called his friend Kenma and invited him out for lunch. He had to tell someone about this. 

"What do you mean, 'Goryō?'"

"It's a ghost thing, I don't know"

The two met through work due to their supervisor pairing them for their new project. 

They were reporting on a hospital in the city that was experiencing odd power outages. The circuit was constantly over loading and blowing the lights and equipment. 

They were going to talk to the manager later that day for a quotable statement. Hinata hated that he was stuck with the crappy stories he was glad he could work with someone his age. 

"You sound so full of shit,"

"I'm not!" Hinata whined, trying to convey a serious tone. 

"Whatever, when's the interview?"

Kenma glanced at his watch, "an hour and a half,"

Hinata stood up and said, "well you want to show up early? We'll look good."

"Or we'll look like assholes."

"I'm willing to risk it."

"Alright then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter


	4. Close Your Eyes, And You'll Be Fine

Graduation. 

Kageyama was finally graduating, after all this time his education was finished. 

Kageyama didn't know what to do now. Of course, his dad forced him through medical school like a good little heir to the family name. 

Three weeks before his graduation, his emotions changed. He received a letter from Tooru, someone he was sure forgot about him. 

"Greetings, Tobio. 

I just received word my father died at 09:37 on April 5th, 1939 I'm sad, yes, but I must look to the future. 

I was wondering if you and your family would wish to attend his funeral. It's the 8th of April, I hope you can attend. I sent a formal invitation to your parents, the one for you is in this envelop but I felt I should write you personally. 

We have a position open at one of my fathers' hospitals looking for a few interns. If you would like a position with us it's always welcome. 

Or, if you still want to go on that world tour with me that invitation is still open. It would be five years in a month but I think we can start earlier if we want. 

Hopefully I'll see you at his funeral, Tobio. 

Yours truly, Oikawa Tooru."

Kageyama quickly got his things together and prepared a car to take him to the funeral. 

Kageyama knew the moment the funeral was over the two were leaving the country. Kageyama desperately needed to do something new. 

Even though he never officially graduated, Kageyama couldn't find the will to care. He and Oikawa were going to see the world. 

Nobody could stop them. 

~~~~~~~

"Hello, Hinata." Hinata jumped at the sound of the taller boys' voice. 

"Would you tell me when you're about to show up next time, jeez..."

"Sorry." Kageyama walked over to the ginger cooking his dinner. "Why are you making food so late?"

"I just got back from this hospital on the other side of the city."

Kageyama sat down at the small, two seat table, in the kitchen. He absentmindedly fiddled with the bowl Hinata placed for himself. 

"I feel like I'm going crazy. Are you sure you're not some ridiculous hallucination to cope with the move or something?" 

Kageyama looked at his arms then back at Hinata. "I surely hope not."

Hinata chuckled and poured his soup into the bowl. He quietly set the pot back on the stove and sat down across from Kageyama. 

He shoveled the food into his mouth, starving after the long day. "You're supposed to breathe while eating."

"I'm hungry, sue me"

Kageyama looked at the ginger, confused. "Why would I use the legal system to get money from you? I'm dead I don't need currency."

Hinata laughed, placing his spoon in the bowl. "It's an expression, it means like... I don't know kind of like 'I'm right and you're wrong' type thing,"

"Thats doesn't make sense."

"No it doesn't," Hinata agreed, taking another bite. 

"So tell me about this hosital? Why were you there?"

"Me and my friend Kenma are working on a story for the news paper. Its about this hospital across town that has some weird electrical circuiting problems. It's actually pretty creepy."

Kageyama nodded thoughfully, still watching Hinata eat. "So," Hinata said through a mouthful of food, "what did you do when you were... alive?"

"Well I went to school to be a doctor but... I never actually practiced medicine. Not before I was killed."

Hinata looked up at the other boy, flabbergasted. "Killed?"

"Its a long story..."

Hinata shook his head and went back to his soup. "You're and enigma wrapped in a mystery, my friend."

Kageyamas eyes widened. "We're friends? I never had many friends..."

"It's because you're so angry all the time. Loosen up!"

Kageyama snickered at the ginger boy, deridingly. "I am not angry all the time."

"Then dance with me."

Hinata shot up and ran to his room, quickly grabbing a CD player and a couple of CDs. He ran back into the room, flipped on the CD and hit play. 

The loud music echoed throughout the small apartment. Hinata closed his eyes and danced to the beat of his solitary tune. 

He danced like he knew nobody was watching, even though he knew Kageyama was there. "What is this...mostrocity?"

Hinata giggled, not stopping the dancing. "Its music, dummy."

"That is NOT music."

Hinata opened his eyes and danced over to the brunet. He grabbed Kageyamas tense arm and removed it from the knot on his chest. He dragged Kageyama from the doorway to the center of the room where Hinata was formerly dancing. 

He made the stiff boy move to the tecno beat playing. "I don't like dancing."

"Just close your eyes and pretend you're alone," Hinata smiled so brightly Kageyama couldn't help but do as he was told. 

He squeezed his eyes and swayed uncomfortable to the beat. "No, no, like this" 

Hinata guided his body into a much more comfortable movement, swaying left and right. "There you go, oldie!"

"Dont call me that." Kageyama tried his best to hide the smile forming on his face. 

The two stayed in their separate worlds, dancing until the CD ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part with Kageyama was a little weird but I had to do like a transitiony thing from his graduation to the next part of his life 
> 
> Yeah okay this was a weird chapter im sorry I've been busy and im sick fight me


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back after a century of no activity ayoo
> 
> This chapter is lowkey long but also a RLY important one and I hope you guys enjoy
> 
> (I also forgot if my chapters have titles so this ones not getting a title :)))) )

Kageyama sighed and folded the newspaper. "Germany just invaded Poland. I cannot believe it!"

Oikawa pondered this for a moment before responding, "were going to stay here for the war. Ride out the bloodshed. Perhaps it is too dangerous to go anywhere else, except back home."

He placed the newspaper on the bench. Oikawa and Kageyama had been living in New York City for about a month and quite often they spent their mornings in the park. 

Oikawa managed to seize a job due to his outstanding qualifications. The chances that both men would get a job in these times was absolutely preposterous. It would be much harder, but very few people in America had money for college. His shift didn't start until later in the day, which gave them both a leisurely morning routine. 

Kageyama wanted to walk on the east side, for reasons Oikawa could never figure out. He thought maybe Kageyama was giving same of their money to those down on their luck. He tries to hide being nice, a trait Oikawa could never understand. 

The whole world was struggling but luckily, the depression was ending. More and more people were getting jobs. 

Oikawa leaned one arm on the back of the seat while sighing. "This asinine crap shouldn't be tolerated. The League of Nations has to stop this. If America was involved, I'm sure we could stop Germany in their tracks."

Kageyama looked at Oikawa pointedly. "We've only been here a month,"

Oikawa faced him with a confused expression. "Yes, and?" 

"You said 'we' like we're American. You know we're from Japan, right? I mean, I can barely speak English,"

Oikawa chuckled and looked back out over the kids playing on the grass. "I guess so," He let out a breath and pointed to the newspaper on the opposite side of Kageyama. 

"Pass me that," Kageyama nodded and handed the paper to Oikawa. 

They relaxed on the bench for many minutes until Kageyamas' watch began to beep. 

With a small, startled, jump, Kageyama showed the time to Oikawa. "Time to go to work," 

Oikawa sighed, defeatedly. "I swear, one day i'm just not going to show up,"

With a playful slap, Kageyama smiled. "You'll be out of a job, stupid." He stood up and dusted off his pants. 

Oikawa snickered and followed suit. They walked side by side back to their apartment. "Today is going to be a fine day," 

Oikawa looked at Kageyama as if to ask,"how do you know?"

Kageyama glanced at Oikawa, then back at the sidewalk. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and we're happy. Life is pretty good."

Oikawa couldn't help but agree. 

\---

"Kageyama, I said no and that's final."

Kageyama slammed his hands on the counter that separated the two. "I know you want to leave here but if we go back to Japan, we could get drafted! We could DIE!"

"I'm not staying! That much I will not budge on." Oikawa stared down his companion with a determination Kageyama had never seen. 

"You're....you're.... I can't believe this is even a conversation! You're hands down the most insufferable, stubborn piece of-"

"I'm ridiculous? In this situation I'm the ridiculous one?" His exasperation was clearly apparent in his tone. "I'm not staying here! We have no money!"

"Well where do you suppose we go?"

"Japan!"

Kageyama leaned backwards, stretching his shoulders with a sigh. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, so he didn't physically attack his sort-of roommate sort-of boyfriend person. 

"This isn't up for discussion." Kageyama finally looked back up at Oikawa. "You can go back by yourself." 

Kageyama tossed Oikawas termination notice onto the counter he was just leaning on. He walked from the room leaving Oikawa to stare at the smudged hand prints left behind. 

"SCREW YOU, ASSHOLE" Oikawa shouted as he ripped the paper in half. He slammed it in the garbage, splitting the garbage bag. He kicked the metal bucket over, spilling its contents across the floor. 

Oikawa fell to the ground and threw an apple core back into the can with a clunk. He knew that releasing his anger this was wasn't healthy, but it sure made him feel good to know Kageyama will have to clean this mess up. 

Oikawa passed the pissed off Kageyamas bedroom and walked into his own. He grabbed his trunk and threw clothes in. He knew there were more things in the room than when he first got here. 

It'll be a donation, Oikawa though, to Kageyamas new bachelor pad. He grabbed the things that mattered to him and began to drag the retched case out the door. 

Kageyama peaked out his door to see the brief indent of the carpet, giving away Oikawas recent path. He sighed and ran into the hallway. Half a flight down, Oikawa sat on the trunk, sobbing into his hands. 

Kageyama quickly made it to the landing and knelt next to the older boy. 

"Would you stop it? It makes me hard to be mad when you're upset,"

Oikawa let out a small chuckle as he tugged the handkerchief from his breast pocket. He dabbed at his eyes and balled it up in his hands. 

"Kageyama, I want to go back so bad, but I can't. You know that. You were just trying to protect me,"

"We can't go back Tooru. The war is too bad. Anywhere in the country could get bombed. I love you but you can't be so emotional all the time, think logically,"

"You...love me?"

~~~~~~~

Hinata groaned and dragged himself from the bubble of warmth that was his sheets. He sluggishly put together an outfit and head out the door. 

He and Kageyama talked more often than they did before. Hinata has only resided in this city for two months and he already felt like he'd known Kageyama his whole life. 

Hinata grabbed his shoulder bag and locked the door behind him. He waved at the old, stout man who lived next door, only to be scoffed at. Hinata lightly walked down the three flights of stairs, snorting at the idea that he would be in shape after living here a long time. 

He and Kenma had another interview with the owner of the hospital. after their previous article was published, things only got worse. More outages across the whole area drew their attention. Hinata had begun to move up in the ranks, so this was not an important story to him. 

Hinata quietly stared out the trains window as it smoothly carried him across the city. Kageyama was the first thought that came to mind when the train stopped. The station was barely 80 feet from the entrance to the hospital. Kenma sat on the bench adjacent to the door. Hinata wasn't sure why this reminded him of Kageyama, but it did. 

He followed his partner inside. They walked up to the desk and revived visitors passes. They found the owner and began to discuss the outages, which seem to stem from this building. 

"I honestly have no idea how this happened. We've reduced the energy used here by 15 percent! We even got solar panels so we can use the grid less,"

Kenma jotted down each word as it was spoken. "Would you say it's the power company's fault?" Hinata inquired. 

"No, it's nobody's fault. Perhaps there's old wiring?" He seemed to be fidgeting an awful lot for someone whos not guilty of anything. 

"May I ask, who does the building inspections here?" The owner gave a name Kenma scribbled down. 

"So if we interview him... We'd get the EXACT same answers?"

The owner signed, and said "You got me. I haven't had an inspection in a few years. There is wiring from many years ago and the hospital can't afford to fix it all, especially since this ghost rumor got out."

Hinatas eyebrows shot up. "Ghost? Like a real one?"

Kenma nudged him and shook his head. The owner however gave him a hearty chuckle. 

"A believer, I see. You must not talk to many people from this side of town but it's all over. Our hospital is rumored to be haunted by the past owners son, who died in-" the owner cleared his throat and looked down. "-the war."

Hinata glanced at Kenma who's face only replied with derision. "Alright. Humor us. What's the story?"

The owner looked at the two reporter and leaned closer. Hinata did the same, leaving Kenma the only one standing normally. "He used to work for his father, a crazy successful business man who owned many hospitals around the area. This one, however, was important. 

It's said that here he met his lover. She was tall with dark black hair. She was the child of the head surgeon that ran this very hospital. They fell in love the first time they met here. 

They never talked for many years until the owner, our ghost's dad, died. The two lovers ran away to america and his there for many years but eventually returned when the chief surgeon fell ill. This is when the ghost was drafted into the war. 

He died in combat leaving the lover to commit suicide in their home not long after. 

They say the ghost appears only at night and asks patients for help. They always see him in a bed, bleeding, sometimes begging for help. It truely is terrifying."

"You've seen him?" Hinata exclaimed. The owner responded with a nod. 

"He begged me to save him. He said his name was, something like Oikage I think. Or was it Oigawa?"

Hinata stared at the owner, squinting slightly. "Oikawa Tooru?" 

"That's it!" He stood up straight, having nothing else to say. Hinata felt his head begin to swirl. 

Oikawa Tooru. 

"Tooru funeral, died in combat for his love, Tobio."

"Oikawa,"

"Oikawa Tooru, age 27, friend and family member. Drafted to fight and died during active combat."

'[Oikawa] was the bast man I've ever known.' 

"Tooru."

"He will be missed."

Hinata heard Kageyamas voice, almost inaudible, as the black spots on his vision began to form. 

All the pictures swam across his vision. He almost pictured Kageyamas crying face that day of the photo being taken. 

"Woah I think he needs to sit down, he's awfully pale"

"Help him down to the ground," 

"Nurse! Can we get a nurse in Here!"

Hinata couldn't take a deep breathe. The world seemed blurry as he stared at his two compatriots' legs. He laid down on the cold tile and blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters??? In one night????
> 
> :) welcome to,,,, the suffer tunnel

"W-well not like THAT I mean..."

Oikawa brushed the tears from his face on the back of his hand, disregarding the handkerchief in said hand. "Is it because I'm a man? Because we're not ALLOWED to be in love? It's not like we can be disposed by our parents even more,"

Kageyama looked at Oikawas bloodshot eyes, and tenderly brushed away another blossoming tear. He softly gripped Oikawas chin and leaned down. 

Their lips pressed together softly, Oikawa taken by surprise. Kageyama sat up on his knees to deepen the kiss. Oikawa couldn't help notice how soft Kageyamas lips were. 

Kageyama gently rubbed his thumb against Oikawas jawline. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Kageyamas neck and smiled as they broke apart. 

They both stayed still, panting lightly. Kageyama stared into Oikawas rich brown eyes. They reminded Kageyama of light snaking it's way through a glass of whiskey. After all, this man was whiskey to Kageyama. He's the sting of alcohol as it drips down your throat. He's the shards of ornate glass as your drunk hand slips. He's both a savior and an enemy. 

He's everything Kageyama wants but nothing Kageyama needs, and he's perfect. 

Oikawa broke every rule Kageyama had, and he didn't care. Things fell into place in Kageyamas mind. They'd live here, in america, for life. 

Throwing caution to the wind, he lifted Oikawa up and to his feet. Oikawa snickered and brushed the small bit of hair off of Kageyamas forehead. 

He nervously fondled with the small bit that grew next to his ear, waiting for Oikawa to do something. Oikawa pressed his lips to Kageyamas cheek and whispered, "let's go home,"

Kageyama chuckled and picked up Oikawas trunk. He could still feel the lingering touch of Oikawas hands on the back of his neck, it made him shiver. 

They walked back to their small apartment and Oikawa grabbed Kageyama hand. He placed a small kids on his knuckles, not breaking eye contact. Each peck chilled and excited Kageyama. Inch by inch, Oikawa reached Kageyama mouth. 

Kageyama could spend eternity right here, with Tooru. 

Oikawa broke apart their kiss to whisper "I love you, too"

~~~~~~~

Hinatas eyes opened, shedding a later of crust. He blinked the sleep from his eyes as he looked around the room. 

The walls were painted with a faded mint green paint, that matched the white curtains separating him from the soft wheezing of the person next to him. 

Hinata sat up and saw Kenma slumped over in the chair, fast asleep. Hinata snorted and reached over to his jacket on the bedside table. He snapped a picture on his cellphone from the coat's pocket. 

"Kenma!" He whisper-yelled at his coworker. The taller boy jerked awake and saw Hinata was up. 

"Hey," he sighed, relaxing again. "How you doing? They said you had something like a panic attack and fainted, i'm not sure exactly,"

Hinata pulled out the IV from his his elbow crease. This made Kenma cringe as a bead of blood appeared. 

Hinata wiped it on his hospital gown and began to get up. "I hate hospitals this is freakin ridiculous. Why do I need a gown? I just fell down now insurance has to pay-" 

Hinata froze when he saw the fluffy yellow socks on his feet. He shifted to see small white splotches of griping material. He looked as Kenma and snorted, then placed his feet on the floor. 

"Careful..." Kenma stood up and held Hinatas arm as he stood up off the bed. "Would you just-" Hinata shook the boy off him. "I'm fine," 

Kenma shook his head and sat back down. He picked up the magazine he was reading a moment before he fell asleep and flipped back to his page. Hinata walked over to the edge of the curtain and peeked around to see who was next to them. 

The bed was occupied by a man in his late twenties- wearing an antique army uniform. 

He was staring out the window when he realized Hinata was there. "Help," he strained, reaching for Hinata. 

Kenma looked up, confused. Both men tentatively crept closer to the man. They could see massive gunshot wounds, bleeding profusely. 

"Please help me," he choked out, blood dripping down his chin. Kenmas face was paler than the stark white of the gown Hinata was in. 

He rushed over to the bleeding man and leaned over him. "Oikawa..." 

The ghost nodded and studied the ginger. "You're Kageyamas..."

Oikawa stared at the boy with a mixture of confusion, pain, terror, and excitement. "You know him? Tell him..."

Hinata clutched the mans hand and wiped the blood from his mouth off with his gown. "Tell him what?"

As the color faded from his face Hinata pressed on his wounds. "Oh no no no no..." 

Oikawas eyes were glossed over when Hinata looked back up. "No. No! NO!" 

Hinata slapped Oikawas stomach. Hinata started to do CPR as best he could. "Hinata, stop" Kenma said, still staring at the man. 

"Hinata, stop. Stop. You just woke up. Stop!"

Kenma did his best to wrench the boy off. "Hinata-" he grumbled, as he had to grip him from behind to yank him away. Hinatas rage fueled his strugle against his friend. "Let me-"  
he tugged at Kenmas interlocked hands "-go!" 

Kenma let Hinata go, and he fell to his knees. He began to leap back up try again. When he saw Kenmas face he knew...

"He's not coming back, is he?"

Kenma locked eyes with Hinata. He gave a small shake of his head. Hinata looked back at the face he recognized from the pictures. The face he felt he knew. Tooru. The body faded from their vision. 

Hinata pictured a piece of paper floating on water. The crisp whit slowly being saturated with filthy water, turning the page a shade of brown. It slowly dissolved and broke apart, still floating on top of the water. 

He faded away even faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like a detailed plan for how this should go and I've basically not done any of that :)


End file.
